A Spy in the Palace
by Mightyisis
Summary: Kazunomiya wants nothing more than to be the wealthy, privileged young noblewoman she is, but when an evil king threatens the life of a dear friend, she must enter the Fire Nation court in the guise of the daughter of an ambassador and trick Fire Lord Zuko into falling in love with her.


Note: I don't own any of the characters, settings, plots, etc. in this story. It's a work of fiction created by my own mind. This should be fun!

Note Part II: I haven't seen many of the Legend of Korra episodes, so I apologize if it doesn't fit quite right with the legit series. This is set just after the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender so things are still a little hectic in the Fire Nation and the world. Anyway, on with the story!

"Bring her in," the Earth King's voice boomed out. At the entrance to the throne room, the polished wooden doors swing open, and a troop of Dai Li agents swept into the hall, bringing with them a young woman. The green-clad soldiers brought her before the throne, and the group knelt to pay homage to her king.

"My Lord," the woman said, rising and addressing the Earth King, "Why have you brought me here? You haven't contacted me since you took- assumed- the throne at the end of the Hundred Year war."

"Kazunomiya," Long Feng purred, "have you forgotten your manners already? As your King, you mustn't speak to me so informally." He raised his voice, speaking to the Dai Li that still waited patiently in their kneeling position, "Leave us." Every Dia Li agent straightened and marched out of the throne room in perfect synchronization, hardly making a sound as they left.

[Type a quote from the document or the summary of an interesting point. You can position the text box anywhere in the document. Use the Drawing Tools tab to change the formatting of the pull quote text box.]

A wave of panic engulfed her; what could Long Feng possibly do or say that required his most trusted servants and protectors to be absent? She subtly slid her feet apart, curled her pale hands into fists in the folds of her mint green kimono, and shifted her weight so it was on her back foot. If needed, she was ready to defend herself with her bending.

Long Feng chuckled. "There is no need to get anxious Kazunomiya. I'm only briefing you on your next mission." He stood, crossed his arms behind his back, and strolled down the dais into a small room that she had not noticed before. Kazunomiya cautiously followed.

He stopped in the doorway, gesturing for her to enter the room. She did.

"Tell me, what do you see?" The Earth King asked.

Inside, the room looked like a bunker, lit by lanterns that gave off a faint green glow. On the wall were maps of each of the four nations. Various flags and pins had been poked into the maps, all caked with dust. Models of war machines were laid out on the table, long-forgotten ideas about how to kill more enemy soldiers efficiently. Her gaze swept across the room, searching for the answer to the Earth King's random question. Her eyes fell on a map of the Palace of Ba Sing Se, where she was now. There was the throne room, the bath house, and the King's private quarters.

_Wait a minute_, she thought, _the room I'm in is much smaller than what this map shows. The rest of the palace is drawn to scale, every room but this one. But why?_

Kazunomiya knew that no Earth King had ever added on to the structure of the palace; the floor plan was the same as it was 400 years ago. So if that was true, there must be another room right next to this one that isn't on the map.

"This was once a planning chamber used in times of war or uprising. But, because it is open to the throne room, it would be easy for a spy to sneak in while the Earth King was distracted by someone or something. So it was abandoned, probably after someone managed to get in and steal secrets. However, every military needs a place to plan attacks, so I bet there's another room adjoining with this one. Also, I bet the only way to get in is by earth bending, since those are the only people who are supposed to be in there anyway." She said this slowly and deliberately, feigning confidence, praying that her guess was correct.

Long Feng pondered her answer for a moment, then said, "Very good Kazunomiya. Very good indeed." He made an opening in the wall just large enough for the two of them to fit through and escorted her inside.

This room, unlike the other, was clean and well-lit. Paintings of important courtiers and global figures hung on one wall, with short descriptions of their history, friends, family, strengths and weaknesses underneath. She recognized Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, ex-princess Azula, Kiyoshi warrior Suki, Lady Toph Beifong, and Katara, waterbending master and sister of Sokka. There were other Earth Kingdom nobles she had seen at banquets and other events, but she wasn't close with any of them. The maps on these walls were updated. The flags and pins were brand new, with the updated Earth Kingdom insignia. She reached out to brush her fingers over the raised mark on one of the pins. The original stone circle with a square in the middle still remained in the design, but since Long Feng took the throne from Kuei, he added a spiked triangle on top that resembled a Dai Li agent hat. It symbolized the reign of the Dai Li over the entire Earth Nation.

She turned her attention from the walls to the dark table inlaid with jade. On the ornate table was a painting of… _her_. Long Feng was making a profile about _her_. A sketch lay on top of the painting, but this one showed a young man.

"Is that…? Piao!" She turned to the Earth King, who had snatched the scrolls and put them in his belt. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" She didn't try to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Kazunomiya," he said, reverting back to the murmur slicked with syrupy false kindness, "Why would you ever think I had done something to your," he paused, thinking, "_friend_? Now, if you just calm down and carry out this simple mission, your friend will be returned to you."

"Very well." She composed herself, now understanding that Piao's life was on the line. That was his leverage. That was why he hadn't contacted her; he needed insurance to make sure she didn't purposely mess up to expose him. Smart man.

"As you know, Firelord Zuko has assumed his father's throne, and with it, the power of the entire Fire Nation army. The people of the Fire Nation are still in turmoil after being fooled into believing Ozai's lies regarding the Hundred Year War, and some think the Avatar and Zuko killed their 'innocent Fire Lord' just to claim the power and riches for themselves. Zuko will soon look for a suitable bride since Mai left him, to show the people that there is hope for the future. That is where you come in. You will infiltrate the palace and entice Zuko into taking you on as his Fire Lady. After you are married, you will kill Zuko and take his place as ruler of the Fire Nation. Then, you will give the position to me, your friend and ally. In the end, you will get your friend and I will get control of the Fire Nation. Do you accept this mission?"

Kazunomiya wanted to shout "no" or tell him he would never conquer the Fire Nation, but then she remembered the sketch of Piao.

"I am honored that you chose me for this mission my King. I accept this task and will be your humble servant." She recited.

"Good," he said, caressing her cheek. Long Feng then led her out of the planning rooms and back into the throne room.

"Guards! Please escort the Lady Kazunomiya to her estate." The Earth King ordered, "And Kazunomiya? About that thing we discussed earlier: do not fail me, else Piao will not be there to greet you when you return."


End file.
